


Embrace [of the vampire(s)]

by Secret_H



Category: Embrace of the Vampire (1995), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Basically, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, First In The Fandom, Foursome, I'm doing my best, Kinda, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Not nearly as bad as the tags make it sound, PWP, Polyamory, Reincarnation, Stands for poorly written porn, Threesome, Tongue-in-cheek, Vampires, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_H/pseuds/Secret_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman wakes up in a dark room. She doesn't know where she is or how she got there and can't move, but it's not like she'd be going anywhere anyway. </p><p>I completely redux a movie you've all probably never seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace [of the vampire(s)]

**Author's Note:**

> **Foreword**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So, This is basically an Idea that came to me while watching Embrace of the Vampire, the old one not the shitty one. It specifically comes from one scene. If you know which one, you will recognize it, if not, no skin off your noes. Technically that scene was a dream, but this one actually happens, and now with completely different characters taking the place of canon ones for some reason.
> 
>  
> 
> **Prologue**  
> 
> _Character Info_
> 
> Ariana Bisi Silva; Born in America, with Brazilian parents. Red-ish brown skin, short & choppy, dark brown hair, deep brown eyes. Short. Wears glasses. Calm, laconic, self aware.
> 
> Christoph; Scandinavian, born 500-ish yrs ago.Pale, tall, kinda muscular, and broad shouldered. Deep & dark wavy red hair that he likes to grow out and keep short cyclically. Tends to avoid possible emotional confrontation, without thinking of future consequences.
> 
> Pepper; Born in India just under 300-ish yrs ago. "Tall for a woman." Dark skinned with long, full, black hair she usually keeps up. Serious when it calls for it & will hold a grudge over an injustice.
> 
> Fineas; Born in Egypt some 1000, 2000, 3000 yrs ago. The shortest of the three. Dark skinned and lean enough to be considered skinny. Black hair that goes down to his shoulders that he doesn't take care of well. Restless. Commanding presence, but prone to melancholy.

**The End of the Beginning**

_Exposition: Ariana_

Ariana is twenty years old, generally disinterested in sex, and thus a virgin. This is only important in the way that she is kind of dating someone, maybe even two someones, and has started having sex dreams for the first time in her life. She’s known since she was 12 that orgasms were not something that she enjoyed, has known since she was 13 that she wasn’t a freak, and spent the rest of time until now defending her sexual choices, such as they were. She was worried that it might be a problem when she got to college, but it doesn’t often come up in conversation except in drinking games. As is happens, the fact that she doesn’t drink is becoming her new least favorite conversation to power through. 

Ariana has been dating Chris for 19 months now, and he isn’t any closer to pushing her into sex. He likes to talk about it, which she doesn’t mind, and when they make out, there is a lot of heavy petting, which she kind of enjoys, but he seems to be perfectly accepting of her preferences and she’s not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She’s dating a cute, freckled redhead who has a job, money to burn, and a surprisingly tone body. He’s also strangely okay with some strange woman poaching on his territory. 

Or maybe it’s not so strange. He is a guy after all, and Pepper is beautiful. Also, some part of Ariana doesn’t quite believe that they didn’t know each other. Then again, some part of Ariana felt that she had met both of them before. Also, she’s been feeling very horny recently, which is unfortunate, as she can’t get any real relief from it. 

She’s started having sex dreams, but not featuring neither of her two paramours, and the constant edging is almost making her want the orgasm to happen, which is making her second guess her own understanding of her "sexuality" even more than the thought than her recently discovered bisexual(romantic) tendencies. Honestly, she just wants the semester to be over so she can stop and actually think about this impending nonsexual threesome and why she’s dreaming about a man she’s (probably) never met. 

_Rising Action: Christoph_

All Christoph had been trying to do was get away from his sire. He loved the man, but Fineas had been suffering from depression for the last century, and his lovers were only just enough to keep him from fading. Pepper had angry that he had left, but on some level, he felt that if he could just find something to interest Fineas, that spark of undead life would return to his eyes once more. 

Christoph had ended up finding a who instead, a who with very familiar eyes. He had followed her around for a year before she had moved away from her hometown to start her university education. It was another year before he had actually talked to her. And now a year and a half after that, he’s finally ready to implement his plan. He has even got Pepper into it. Truly, even without the suspicions that he had, he might have gone through with it anyway. Ariana was smart and beautiful and had a personality that was both off-putting and somehow charming. She was a good friend and would make an even better lover. 

_Turning Point: Pepper_

Pepper had been taking care of Fineas since Christoph left to go gallivanting across the globe. When he had shown up on their door step three years later, she was well within her rights to kick his ass, but Fineas would have actively disliked that rather than passively disagreeing with it like he did everything else. Then Christoph showed her a picture of some chit who he felt would help this hopeless situation, and her eyes were so familiar. What's more, they made Fineas stir out of his fugue-like state. If for nothing else, then for that Pepper is willing to love this stranger. But Fineas is the sire, and the final decision is his. Luckily, he only seems more interested as time goes on, not that Pepper can blame him. This Ariana girl is disturbingly captivating. Pepper wants to know what she tastes like. 

_Falling Action: Fineas_

It was no wonder that Fineas had been fading. He was thousands of years old, one of the eldest vampires in existence. He had only been holding on because his lovers were so distraught with his impending end. It had been with mixed feelings that he watched Christoph leave. In the end, he had only hoped that his childe would find something to fixate on. Fineas had only wanted his lovers to be happy when he has gone. Pepper hadn't left his side in years, and Christoph’s departure only made her more determined to care for him. It had been rather a trial considering all Fineas had wanted to do is sleep, the last sign of a vampire fading into eternity. 

And yet when Christoph had come back, it had been with the picture of a girl with the most beautiful and familiar eyes. They appealed to Fineas and he could not resist the call to meet their owner, no matter how smug his lover stood in the background. The girl, the woman, is beautiful. And funny and charming and delicious. She makes Fineas feel alive again and she makes him hungrier than he’s been in more than a century. He forgives Christoph his smugness; the man deserves it. He found this creature that the fates have been taunting them all with for thousands of years, and there is no doubt that she belongs to them. They simply need to take her. 

**The Beginning of the End**

_Resolution: Embrace_

Ariana wakes up to an almost unfamiliar and highly uncomfortable feeling radiating from between her legs, but shivering through her entire body. She doesn't know where she is. She’s barely cognizant, though the complete absence of nausea or headache tells her that she probably hasn’t been drugged when she tries to think of what is wrong with her. She can barely think to move, can barely open her eyes, and certainly can’t fight the strong arms insistently keeping her legs open. Not that she could have closed them anyway, even without the head that was attached to the mouth residing between them. 

When she manages to tip her head just a bit forward, her view is obstructed by another head topped with dark red hair mouthing on her left breast. Her body is tingly; she has hardly come down from the first orgasm that she doesn't remember happening, and the mouth gorging itself on her cunt hasn’t stopped. She’s never felt like this before. She wants it to end. God, she can even feel her eyes stinging, but that may just be from the feeling of betrayal. 

“…” Ariana makes a breathy noise, her mouth partially open. Chris lifts his head from her chest and smiles. 

“Ariana, you are a heavy sleeper.” He says, raising his hand to cup her face. He notices her flinch, but tilts her head in his direction without pause. “A quiet one, too. Was it the orgasm that woke you up? You didn’t make a sound, which was surprising." 

It was surprising. The first time Ariana had forced herself to masturbate until she came she had ended up screaming so loud she woke up her parents down the hallway. It hadn't been hard to convince them that she had had a nightmare. She had been crying pretty hard. It had taken a while before she was comfortable enough to even think on it too long, much less try to research what could be wrong with her. It's wasn't hedoniphobia. Pleasure didn't make her feel guilty, it was just about as comfortable as being forcefully tickled passed any point of enjoyment. Unless that was the kind of thing that did it for someone. Maybe it was just some wires in her brain that were crossed wrong, but in the end it hardly mattered. Her libido was stunted enough, that it was rare for her to even get aroused and she was had been fine with that.

"I know you don’t like them, but you will simply have to get used to it. Neither Fineas nor Pepper will let that kind of rule stand.” 

_Pepper_. Ariana thinks and tries to avoid thinking about how her hair doesn't feel as soft on her inner thighs as it did in her hand. _Phineas_. They pronounce it with an accent. She wants to ask who Fineas is, how they both know him, but her mouth isn’t working. She can feel it, she’s very aware of how sensitive her entire body is right now, but she can hardly move it much less form something as complicated as words. Anyway, she thinks she has an idea of who this third not present person might be. What she is really uncertain about is why her dream man thinks he has the right to care about her sexuality. 

“It’s strange having you so quiet.” Christoph continues, leaning on an elbow. His left hand reaches to cup her right breast, and he begins to knead it. Ariana can feel this alien heat building up in her, and unlike when she’s alone in her room or making out on a consensual playing field, there is no way to slow it down. '“I can only imagine what you’re thinking right now, but I’m not sure if I’m right. Are you angry or scared or betrayed? Perhaps a combination of all three?” 

_Yes to the last one_. Ariana thinks. She wants to tell him to fuck off, to stop, to give her back control over her body, but only manages a soft cry. The room stills; that was not the sound she was going for, but it got the job done. Chris lifts his head out of his hand and stares down at her with a look of bemusement and concentration. Her pussy gets a chance to cool down as the head between her legs lifts. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Pepper’s intense eyes almost glaring at her, her hair lose for the second time in the six months Ariana has known her, her face wet from the nose down. 

“That was a very cute noise.” Chris says, and turns to Pepper. “Make her do it again.” 

What Pepper gives Chris really _is_ a glare, but she ducks down again eagerly enough. 

Ariana didn’t think the feelings could get more intense, but that was before Pepper wrapped her arm completely around Ariana's thighs and started using her hand to work at her clit like a woman possessed. It is all Ariana can do to close her mouth and keep it that way. 

Now, Chris is frowning at her and sighs, “Truly, Ariana? There's no need to be difficult.” 

He leans over her body, his hand resting on her chest, but not supporting any of his weight, and kisses her. Chris was always such a good kisser. So was Pepper, of course, but Chris had a way of completely invading one's mouth without it being too wet, sloppy or out of control. He could leave Ariana breathless and pleasantly tingling in no time. He does it with ease now. Even without her participation, the kiss is objectively amazing. Ariana’s mouth is licked open and letting out soft moans within seconds. They are initially muffled by Chris’s deepening of the kiss, but Pepper swats his thigh with her free hand, and he pulls away, reluctantly. 

Ariana can hardly feel embarrassed by the noise she’s making. She is too busy fighting off a growing distress as she felt her arousal increase, and at least they are masking the wet, slurping background noise. If Pepper doesn’t stop soon, she is going to come. She will be awake to experience it in its entirety. 

Ariana is trying to hold it off, but she hardly has any resistance to this kind of thing, and Pepper is doing things with her tongue, touching deeper inside of her that she has ever done herself. How can people enjoy this? How does Pepper enjoy this? It's hardly sanitary, and she's not even coming up to breathe, but she keeps humming in apparent pleasure. 

The vibrations only make Ariana more taut, but at least she can express it. Her hands are slowly curling into themselves. She is trying to clutch at the bed cover, but it slides from her slow moving fingers. She is instead left clenching them so hard that she can feel her nails biting into her palm. She needs to cut them. 

Christoph feels her increased heartbeat, hears the change in inflection in her voice, but knows that this has to happen. She needs to be prepared; not just for the future where she will undoubtedly be fucked every day for at least the next decade by two immortals unsympathetic to her plight, but for the appearance of her eventual sire who would soon arrive to pick up in the process of taking her virginity. Still, it is so strange, (distressing, maybe,) seeing this woman that often reminds him of Fineas with her calmness work herself up into what might actually be a panic attack. 

He sits up and changes positions to kneel by her side. Taking Ariana’s hands in his, he gently unclenches them and allows her to instead grip his. It’s surprisingly tight; if he had been human it might have even hurt. 

“Ariana, you must calm down.” Christoph says, staring down at her subtly panicked face. Her pupils are pinpricks instead of pleasure blown like they should be and the tears that had once been threatening to pool were now imminent. “I know this is scary, but it’s going to happen and it's going to keep happening. You can’t hyperventilate every time it does. You need to accept it. You need to be calm.” 

Ariana’s body is tensing, and he can only be glad that it seems more in anticipation of her orgasm than in full blown terror. She is gaining more power, if not control, over her body. Her hips are bucking into Pepper’s inhuman grasp and unrelenting mouth, her eyes are clenched shut. She shakes her head in denial before turning away from both of them, her neck straining beautifully vulnerable. Christoph is laying down again, his head between her shoulder, cooing calm sounding words in her exposed ear. ' _It's okay, you're going to be okay, you need to let it happen, let go, relax, let go, let go._ ' His arms wrap around her, and hers slowly come up to wrap around him in turn. 

She stills suddenly and then cries out loudly, arching into his chest, clawing at his back. Christoph takes the time to enjoy the experience. Someone besides Pepper should. Pepper is humming her pleasure out from deep in her chest, her hand no longer working, but her mouth sucking up her reward for a job well done. She really enjoys giving women head. It’s half the reason she’s been complaining about being the only one, he and Fineas knew. 

Ariana is letting out choking sounds and Christoph can smell the tears she can no longer keep from falling. Christoph is almost ashamed of how pleasant he finds both of these things. Honestly, while Ariana fits their group in almost every way, in any other situation this whole sex thing would probably have been a deal breaker, at least for her. Good thing it was never really up to her. 

Ariana only stops making her cute noises when Pepper pulls away and starts licking up the rest wetness that had soaked between her legs; the woman is voracious. Christoph murmurs in disappointment, but pulls away, feeling Ariana’s arms slide limply from his back. His first look at the human’s face does not help to convince him that this was not something to be repeated. 

She is flushed and sweaty and not the prettiest crier, but like most things about Ariana, Christoph finds it cute. She seems to be struggling to slow down her breathing, her mouth wide open, and is racked with full body shivers. Shudders really, she’s trembling so hard. 

Pepper is finished licking her thighs mostly dry and looks ready to dive back in for thirds, but Christoph feels like it may be best to get back to the matter at hand. He lays his head on Ariana’s heaving chest, and listens to her slowing heart for a second. 

“Not to interrupt your meal, because I’m sure that it’s delicious,” he pokes Pepper in her forehead, tipping her head back. “But is she ready?” 

Pepper looks him in the eye for a moment, but then sighs in defeat. “I can’t imagine why she wouldn’t be. She’s wet enough for it. Oh, and a squirter.” 

It takes a moment for Chris to recover from that information. He closes his eyes and forces himself to calm down. Truly, he has been hard since he had finally got a glimpse at Ariana’s naked body as they stripped her, but the point of all of this is not for him. Still. “Perhaps you should check.” 

He hears Ariana’s pulse jump at that, and then start to pick up again as Pepper smoothly slides two fingers into her with ease. Gods. Ariana lets out a whimper, and why would she do that. Surely not to get them to stop. 

“Well, she fit two, but Fineas is definitely larger than two fingers.” Pepper said with a smirk. She is looking Christoph in the eyes again, and this time they are thinking the same thing. “You should give it a try. Yours are longer than mine.” 

Ariana’s heart is beating so fast, she feels light headed, or maybe that’s because of Chris’s weight on her chest. Her limbs feel leaden again, but for a completely different reason than before. She can’t struggle for all that she doubts it would be much good. Why isn’t she trying, though? She’s being raped by two of the people she trusted the most and they are talking about preparing her for a third. For whom she assumes is the man that she’s been dreaming about, but could just as likely be anyone. And she can just barely remember Chris trying to comfort her, telling her that this is going to happen again. 

She can’t. She needs to escape. More likely, she needs to convince them to let her go. But she’s still trying to conjure her voice when she feels Chris slip one of his fingers in her, though not as easily as the first two. The only sound that comes out of her mouth is a gasp. They _are_ longer than Pepper’s. 

Her insides are so hot, certainly warmer than their tepid selves except when they have gorged themselves on blood. They have both fed today, but were conservative about it. 

Ariana is wet and loose enough that the fourth finger isn’t too much work. It’s more than worth it, to hear the sounds she makes, even though they aren’t fucking into her, just enjoying the thought of being able to. After Fineas, of course. They can feel him near. He is coming, and soon she will be again, too. He is almost there. 

Christoph pulls his fingers out slowly. He sits up and slips them into his mouth, excited. He sucks on them for a moment, glances down at the woman beside him just in time to see her eyes open, and he grins when they meet. 

“Delicious.” Without looking back, he snatches Pepper’s hand and brings it to his mouth before licking it clean. She pouts at the side of his face, but lets it happen. He deserves a taste. He was been more patient than either her or Fineas, and now has to wait last in line for dibs. 

After he is done, Pepper kneels out of the shelter of those beautiful, decadent thighs and crawls to the right side of their new lover. 

Chris and Pepper both watch her face as their nearest hands caress Ariana’s body. She closes her eyes and simply breaths for a while. This would almost be familiar, but Pepper’s hands keep wandering downward, her fingers on Ariana’s still open thighs putting her on edge, and Chris’s hands on her breasts are entirely different when they are bare. When she opens her eyes again, they are both still staring down at her, and she has finally found her voice. 

“Chris,” she manages to whisper. His hand stops moving. Pepper’s do not, but both of their gazes intensify. “You’re not a virgin, are you?” 

“No,” he answers after a beat. He’s making a strange face. Pepper’s hand stops now, and she looks away. Ariana’s eyes follow her gaze, but the room is only dimly lit by an unknown source and she cannot see into the shadows. “Looking back, I am actually unsure why I lied about that.” 

“Will you let me go after this?” Ariana croaks. Whatever this is. She can stand it, she is sure. She must stand it. But she really hopes they don’t get rid of her after this. She might not have the things to live for that other people find desirable, and she may never have a romantic relationship again, but she doesn’t want to die. She really, really does not. 

“I’m sorry, Ariana.” Chris begins, and she can feel her hope dying a death as quick as the one she can only hope to get. Chris sounds the kind of sorry that someone says when they think they are doing something for your own good, which is to say, not really sorry at all. “But…” 

“We will never be 'letting you go'.” A voice cuts in through the dark and Ariana freezes. She has heard this voice before, but only in her dreams. 

Ariana’s heart is quickening again, and Christoph is starting to feel a little worried about it. Humans are very fragile after all, and he understands that hearts can give out when sufficiently stressed. It is the plan to wait a few years before turning her, but maybe they shouldn’t risk it. 

Christoph turns to face his sire, who has been in the room long enough to strip down and stands naked at the base of the bed. Fineas is the second shortest person in the room, only beating Ariana by three centimeters, but any vampire can feel how old and powerful he is from within a mile radius. Ariana can feel it too, but then, he has practically imprinted on her in those dreams of hers. She’s trembling again and moves to close her legs. 

Pepper grips her right thigh, and Christoph reaches down, but it is unnecessary 

“No.” Fineas says, kneeling on the bed, and Ariana freezes once more. She looks so scared that Christoph wants to protect her, but there is nothing to protect her from. She belongs to all of them, but most importantly, she belongs to Fineas. “Do not ever hide yourself from me, Ariana Bisi Silva.” 

She can feel the order reverberate through her entirety, and there is no mistaking that it is an order. Her eyes are wide with new fear, and suddenly her death no longer seems like the worst possible outcome to this situation. What has she gotten herself into? 

“D-don’t.” She gags, unable to fulfill her body’s natural response to curl away. This thing masquerading as a man is far more terrible than it had ever been in her dreams. There was an apex predator in this room, and it wanted to devour her. “Pl-pl p- ” 

It is almost embarrassing watching this ordinarily reticent to the point of stoic woman break down in fright. Unexpected and endearing, as well. Pepper watches in interest and a bit of pride. Here is a woman who knows when to fight, when to run, and when to beg for mercy. Her face makes one almost want to be merciful, too, just as much as it makes them all want to tease her some more. But there will be time for that later. Now, Fineas is opening Ariana’s legs wider, his hands just a bit darker on her skin. His cock is hard and looking engorged enough that Pepper thinks that maybe they should have prepared Ariana some more. This is her first time, after all. 

Fineas pauses, and Christoph is already moving. Moving over Ariana’s tightly drawn body, he is through her legs and with Fineas cock in his mouth in a second. He always did love sucking dick. Pepper takes a moment to be thrilled once more that she has a woman to eat out. Christoph is taking more time than absolutely necessary, savoring the straining of his jaw and throat, and if he was only not in the way, Pepper could be re-wetting Ariana, too. Surely she can use another going over. But then, Christoph is pulling away and Fineas is positioning himself, and Pepper thinks that soon she will be sucking his seed out of Ariana, and finally sinking her teeth into those soft brown thighs over and over, and it will certainly have been worth the wait. 

Fineas looks down at the girl in front of him, and she really is a girl. Twenty-one years old wasn’t that long to wait to lose one’s virginity, and technically, she had lost it earlier tonight. He can tell as he slips into her heat that Pepper had surely gone to town on her. He moves slowly against the residual resistance, dragging Ariana’s hips up to meet his. She seems distressed. Even as he begins to thrust into her and her face flushes with arousal, she only seems to get more so. 

It reminds Fineas that Christoph has previously mentioned her disinterest in achieving orgasm. It almost defies belief that it was actually the best part of having sex that she disagrees with, but he has heard stranger things. The fact remains, however, that neither Fineas nor Pepper believe in leaving a partner unsatisfied. Especially not when said partner wails and cries out so prettily when they come apart in one's arms. Fineas knows that the truth is that even if he could understand exactly how uncomfortable bringing Ariana to completion made her, he is just sadistic enough to do so anyway. He is a millennium old vampire, after all. 

Ariana is losing her mind. She can’t think, she can’t breathe, she can barely see past the tears. She is only aware of the creature between her legs, and the feelings it is creating in her. After nine years of no orgasms, she is in the middle of her fourth in one night, and the only things that are making it bearable are Christoph’s attempts to calm her and the pain of sensitivity that she is starting to experience. Yet it just won’t stop. It keeps thrusting into her as leisurely as you please, filling her, gutting her, and showing no sign of fulfillment. She can’t move away, struggle, or do anything but take and take and break and take some more. 

She can feel the heat reaching its zenith again, and doesn’t care about the sounds coming out of her mouth, assuming that they are coming from her. Her voice has never sounded like this. It’s pathetic and disgusting, and she would scream forever if only this would stop. _Please. Please. Please._

Christoph is a bad person, he knows, and not just because of the many people he’s killed over the years. Rarely has it been to eat. They don’t need to kill to feed, so whenever he does so it is a decision that cannot be blamed on anything but the situation and his own personality. Right now he is holding his convulsing girlfriend as she is fucked mindless by another man. She is clutching at him relentlessly for the little comfort he can give her, crying out meaningless sounds, and ‘ _Please stop, I can’t, I can’t, please, please, no._ ’ It’s fucking delicious and he never wants it to end, the high is so great. 

But it does. 

Suddenly, Fineas holds Ariana tightly to him and stills. He isn’t really one for grinding in as he releases his load, unlike Christoph who never stops moving until he pulls out. Ariana’s crying and labored breath are the only sound in the room for sometime as he empties his impotent seed into her. Given the slight stirring in Ariana's hips, Pepper thinks that maybe she can feel it. Since Fineas had fed quite deeply before he came here, his cum was probably running hotter than it would even if he was alive. 

It’s the only reason that Ariana has made it through this fucking without being bitten, but all of them have eaten today with exactly that in mind. It is a simple way to make that they don’t bleed her out. Today, they will all three mark her, but first must be Fineas. 

Ariana’s eyes stare blankly up to the darkness of the ceiling. They are unfocused and do not follow Fineas’s movements as he leans over her. He slips one hand beneath her neck and drags her up towards him so that she is sitting with her legs around his waist, his cock semi-hard within her. She is making sniveling noises and they all find it cute. Her head lolls to the right and her neck is completely vulnerable. Pepper and Christoph are unnaturally still as they look upward and watch with reverence. Without hesitation, Fineas bites down. 

It’s as if a current jumps through Ariana, and the order that held her still before can no longer bind her. She fights, and that is good, because it means that she will have the will to return from death's grasp and she will be strong later on. For now, she is not strong enough and she may as well be fighting a statue's hold for all the give that she gets. Fineas doesn't take much, though he wants to. She's just a good as he had imagined, better even. 

When she falls back to the bed, it is because Fineas has let her go and she hardly reacts as he slides out of her and off the bed. She doesn't have an instant to blink before Pepper is between her legs again and Christoph is sinking his teeth into her breast. 

Fineas walks to the spot that Pepper just vacated and stares down into Ariana’s wrecked looking visage. She is arching involuntarily into the vampires tasting her blood, and she hardly seems aware of it. Her eyes are finally the wide dark vision that most would have worn while getting the fucking of their life. Her lips are parted and do not look nearly kissed bruised enough, so Fineas decides to work on them. He spends some time using his tongue to map out her mouth, and thinking about when she will be a more willing participant in all of this. Perhaps after a bit of training. 

When he finally pulls away, he sees that she has passed out. This seems to have less to do with blood loss or over stimulation and more to do with the fact that he forgot that she needs to breathe. She starts again when he stops kissing her and her heart is still beating, so he figures that he can work on that later. He’ll only need to remember it for the next eight years or so.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Epilogue**  
>     
> And they lived forever after.
> 
>  
> 
> **Afterword**  
>   
> 
> What is this even? I just have weird kinks that I'm trying to be more open about. Anonymously. Online. Also practicing porn and how to work around the vocab of it. I really wanted the movie to end with everyone together. The writers were right there, so it's not like they didn't think about it. I would end most of the love polygons in movies with polygamy.
> 
>  
> 
> _tell me if there are any mistakes and i'll fix them_


End file.
